


Can I Exhale For A Minute?

by UniversallyEcho



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like, Sickfic, Simón and Ámbar are in love, So are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lutteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: At the time the plan seemed simple enough; go to practice, pretend nothing’s wrong, get home and sleep until this stupid cold went away. Now though, as she wobbles in her roller skates, while listening to the others planning the group routine, she thinks it might not have been wise to tease fate when her sense of balance on normal ground was already distorted.Or; Ámbar is sick and Simón takes care of her. Also known as pure fluff.





	Can I Exhale For A Minute?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccedentesiasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedentesiasta/gifts), [Cynthia_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/gifts), [These lovely writers also have amazing Soy Luna works that you should check out](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=These+lovely+writers+also+have+amazing+Soy+Luna+works+that+you+should+check+out).



> Title was taken from the song "Exhale" by Sabrina Carpenter.

From the moment Ambar opens her eyes she knows immediately something is wrong. If the sore throat and stuffy nose weren’t warning enough, the pounding headache tipped her off about her worsening cold. See, this was why she hated winter, no matter the amount of lavish fur coats and expensive mittens she piled on, she always managed to get sick. 

Usually, during this time of the year she wouldn’t put herself in any kind of situation to risk illness but the administration of Roller Jam wanted to expand the skate rink and Ambar, as the newest manager, was required during the late night meeting. So instead of getting a ride home with Simon or Luna, like she normally would, she trudged through piles of snow while blasted with cold wind to get home. Which would explain why she now felt like she had been hit by a truck. 

Forcing herself off her bed ( _ had it always been this soft?) _ and stumbling onto the chair of her vanity Ambar took a look at herself in the mirror. Her godmother (Adoptive mother? She still didn’t know what to call her) had raised her to believe that if she simply had enough willpower she could chase away her sickness. So that’s what she did. After layers of concealer and blush, to make her look more alive, she was finally presentable enough to pass as a healthy and well rested teenager. Or at least enough to get her through breakfast and onto skating practice without adult concern. 

At the time the plan seemed simple enough; go to practice, pretend nothing’s wrong, get home and sleep until this stupid cold went away. Now though, as she wobbles in her roller skates, while listening to the others planning the group routine, she thinks it might not have been wise to tease fate when her sense of balance on normal ground was already distorted. 

“Come on Ambar! We’re starting!” Delfina’s voice cuts through her foggy thought process. Okay, she could do this, she just had to concentrate. 

If the others notice her moves are sloppy and a beat behind they don’t say anything. Normally 

skating is the only way she can express herself and feel truly free. Today though her head spins and aches and her body feels like it's moving in ten different directions. She’s never felt more grateful for not being allowed days off when she was little, otherwise she would have collapsed the second practice was called for a break. 

“You okay? You’re a little slow” Matteo nudges her shoulder while they go to get smoothies. 

“Yeah, just tired I guess” The lie slips easily off her tongue as she slides into a booth, waiting for the others to order and join them. Matteo doesn’t quite seem to believe her but drops the subject to tug Luna onto his lap. Luna giggles and nuzzles closer into his neck. 

Ambar can’t believe she ever thought Matteo was hers. It’s clear now he never was, what they had was so superficial and fake, not even close to what he and Luna share now. She expects to feel jealousy or anguish from this realisation but instead she just feels pure joy. Joy that Matteo found someone who could open his heart. Joy that Luna finally got her happy ending. Joy that…... _ Oh god….  _ A wave nausea hits her and it takes every muscle in her body to not jump to the bathroom. Maybe she could continue this joyfest when she was in good condition again.

“What’s wrong? You’re pale” Simon’s sweet voice calls to her while he softly cups her cheek, turning her to face him. She feels herself melt into his hold and all negative thoughts vanish from her mind. He seemed to have that effect on her.

“I’m okay” Ambar replies, her voice is a little raspy but otherwise sounds believable. Simon gives her a soft smile and leans in for a kiss.

“No, don’t ― ” Ambar pushes him back and she can see his face twist in confusion. She doesn’t want him to get sick and as much as it kills her, that means she can’t kiss him. The small downturn of his lips tugs at her heartstrings so she reassures him,

“I just feel really hot right now” Simon nods understandably and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear before whispering softly,

“I’ll go get you some water” before heading up to order again.

“No bubbles!” Ambar exclaims last minute, it hurts her throat to shout that enthusiastically but the chuckle Simon gives her in return is enough to cure all her problems. 

“What did you think of the practice today? I’m so excited to finally make our own routine! Just think of how many possibilities we have!” Luna’s voice is animated and lively as she gushes about her new ideas. Ambar tries to pay attention, she really does, but somewhere after the first couple sentences she gets lost.

“You’re not listening are you?” Luna asks with a small pout. Ambar goes to answer but a small croak is all that comes out. Luna tilts her head and stares at Ambar for a minute before going to check her forehead with the back of her hand. Once feeling the surface of her skin, Luna jumps up,

“Ambar! You’re burning! Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?!” Luna’s dynamic voice gets the attention of the rest of the team who stop their conversation to look at Ambar. 

“You’re sick?” Simon asks worried, while setting down her newly acquired water. 

“I’m fine” Is her only response. Her efforts of reassuring the others don’t seem to be very successful though. To make matters worse her response was undermined by a violent cough that seems to vibrate through her body. 

“Okay, that’s it, I’m taking you home” Simon decides. Amber goes to protest,

“It’s the beginning of practice, I can’t leave now.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s why you didn’t tell us you were sick. You didn’t want to miss practice.” For someone who doesn’t want to believe the statement, Simon says the words very knowingly. Ambar sees him start packing up her things and wishes they could just go back to practicing again because at least then no one noticed how weak she was. She doesn’t think in her entire life, she ever missed a single day of school or practice because of a common cold, though that might have less to do with her strength and more with her overbearing guardians growing up.

Matteo, who she knows understands her situation better than anyone else, having dealt with it before, encourages her to leave.

“We won’t even be practicing that long, you won’t miss much and Julianna isn’t stopping by today. Go rest.”  

“Alright but if you need anything, anything at all, just call me. If there’s a problem with the skates or you can’t get a move ― ” She gets interrupted, 

“We’ll let you know” Pedro answers from his chair in the back. Ambar nods once before letting herself be gently guided by Simon to the exit. The car ride back goes by quickly and before she knows it she’s in front of his apartment, they decided it’d be better than her house since it was still full of people. 

Simon positions her on his bed covering her in more blankets than she can count. He leaves to bring her a mug of hot tea and gives her some cough syrup to soothe her throat. Before he can leave again to find something else to fuss over Ambar reaches for his hand and pulls him down beside her. 

“I don’t need anything else, just stay with me” 

Simon presses a kiss to her forehead and the two stay that way for a while. Intertwined in one another, heads so close they can feel each other breath, the whole world slowing down until the only thing that matters is Simon’s breath repeating in time to hers. Somehow this feels more intimate than an actual kiss and Ambar will willingly catch another cold every single day if it means Simon will be at her side, staring at her like that, like she’s the golden light at the end of a tunnel that he had searched so long for.  

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who finished reading, thank you! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I know I am very late to this fandom and the show ended a while ago but I have too many feelings and thoughts to keep to myself so instead I will be writing piles and piles of fanfiction. If you have any prompts or scenerios that you think I should write about next please let me know (especially if it has to do with Simbar). I have a tumblr (theuniversezecho) where you can check out character moodboards I made for Soy Luna or even just writing updates. 
> 
> I mentioned a couple people at the beginning notes that you can check out for more Soy Luna fanfiction, they inspired me to write some of my own and I really love each of their writing styles so I would recommend them if you're like me and need more Soy Luna content in your life!
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading and I'll have another fic up soon!


End file.
